transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron (Prime)
Lord Megatron, is the Leader of Decepticons. Megatron was a gladiator Named Megatronus (after Megatronus Prime) who fought in pits of Kaon. He saw the corruption within Cybertron's Leaders and put together an army to stop it. Together Megatron and Orion Pax went to the High Council. When he was rejected the title of Prime, he decided to rage war on the Cybertron and left it dead and lifeless. Now he fight with his once good friend, Orion Pax over control of of the Human Planet, Earth. Physical Appearance Robot Megatron is a large silver robot with red eyes. (Sometime in season two, his hand on his right was the red hand of a Prime the he and Dreadwing stole from a tomb.) Alt Mode His alt mode is a large silver Cybertronian jet. History |-|Cybertron= Background During the Cybertronian war, Megatron found out about the Dark Energon within Trypticon Space Station orbiting around Cybertron. Once the Decepticons infused with it, the Autobots had a harder time defeating them. Megatron had to acquire the Plasma Energy Chamber (a source of unlimited power), a shard of Dark Energon (The Blood of Unicron), and place it in the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge to create more Dark Energon. Transformers:Exodus Sometime during the War for Cybertron, Megatron sent a army of Predacons to Earth to "release to beast" on the Autobot forces on Earth.Project Predacon |-|Season One= Dark Army Megatron returns through the Decepticon's Space Bridge after being gone for three year searching for an army to conquer Earth.Darkness Rising, Part 1 |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Shockwave's Return After the Decepticons searched the Autobot Base and recovered no bodies, He ordered the Decepticons to do a global search for all of them. Just afterwards, the U.S. military tried to attack the Decepticon's new base Darkmount, but Megatron orders them to fire the base's Fusion Cannons. Megatron then contacted Agent Fowler lying, he stated that the Decepticons can co-exist peacefully now that the Autobots are no more. To retrieve the lost relics, he sent Knock Out to Cybertron. Later, Knock Out returned with the long lost and assumed dead, Shockwave. Darkmount, NV After Starscream Shockwave offers to unleash a Predacon to hunt down the Autobots in hiding Scattered and later, Megatron approves his plan. Prey Darkmount's Fall Megatron was mad at Starscream for sending most of his troops out chasing fake signals. When Darkmount came under attack, Megatron battles Ultra Magnus inside Darkmount's fusion cannon control room. However, Ultra Magnus its not able to defeat him and is caught with the others. Megatron orders their execution, but it doesn't because Optimus Prime returns to save his team. Megatron tries shoot down Optimus, but he grabs him and tosses him into the fusion cannon power core, taking the cannons offline. Megatron is unwilling pulled from the collapsing base by the other Decepticons. Rebellion Project Predacon After the return of the remains of a Predacon clone, Megatron explains to Starscream that long ago he sent an army of the Earth to attack the forces of Autobots and that after their mission was complete, they stayed on Earth and guarded the Energon the secured waiting for his arrival. Over time the died of leaving their remains on Earth. Megatron wants Shockwave to re-clone his old clones by using their remains. After Shockwave returns with the second fossil, he decides that Shockwave is too important to Project Predacon and that Starscream should go in his place. Project Predacon After Predaking returns, Megatron put Starscream in charge on his Predacon, because Shockwave is busy cloning more in his offsite location. Later he sends Starscream and his 'trained' Predacon the Scotland to check on the miners.Chain of Command After his pet returns with the fossil, he gets interrupted by Knock Out, who is coming to tell him that they found another fossil. After assigning him to retrieve the fossil, he enters the ship, leaving Starscream and Predaking alone. Later he learns the communications went down because of Starscream. Once Knock Out returns with his fossil, Megatron thank him and brought up Starscream's failure. Plus One Zombie Plague Megatron was too busy talking to Shockwave about Project Predacon and sent Starscream away. Shockwave asked who interrupted them and Megatron called Starscream a "nobody". Later he learn about Starscream and Knock Out's experiments and was not happy about them releasing a zombie plague. He sends Knock Out and Starscream to kill Cylas. Starscream reports in that Cylas was been killed and they Airachnid has been freed, by Cylas. After the plague stopped spreading, because of Shockwave's plan, Megatron orders Knock Out the hand over the Synthetic Energon and reminds him who he reports to, Shockwave. He also has a special punishment for Starscream.Thirst Ending Project Predacon Megatron brought Starscream with him to Shockwave's off-site laboratory. There, he learned that the Predacons would soon be ready for deployment. He also saw that Knock Out's Synthetic Energon was handed over to Shockwave. He was surprised to learn that Predaking is sentient, could transform, and learn everything he knows from the Nemesis's date banks. Although, Predaking pledge his loyalty to the Decepticon cause. Megatron knew it was only a matter of time before they take over, so he planned a secret meeting with Decepticons. At the meeting, they all decided to terminate Project Predacon. Starscream came up with the plan to let the Autobots kill the Predacons and let Predaking be mad at them. After the plan worked, Megaton promised to Predaking that the Autobots would pay for destroying the Predacons. He also had Shockwave tell him that the clones were unable to be salvaged. Later, he showed up with Starscream at the lab's ruins and found pure Cyber Matter, which long ago existed on Cybertron and was used to Darkmount. Evolution Rebuilding the Omega Lock With the discovery of the Cybermatter, Megatron assigns Shockwave to stabilize the Synth En. and Starscream to get the needed part for the Omega Lock's rebuild. After learning that it would be faster to have the Synth En.'s creator, Ratchet finish the formula, he arranged for Laserbeak to inform, Soundwave, who is currently captive in the Autobot base, to get Ratchet. Minus One Persuading Ratchet After the Cortical psychic patch on Ratchet only confirmed the formula's incompletion, Megatron has to convince Ratchet, who like everyone wishes to see Cybertron restored. Ratchet wouldn't finish it believing the Decepticons would use it just to kill the Autobots, but Megatron tells him that Synth En, when combined with CNA creates Cybermatter and it would be used to restore Cybertron. Ratchet points out that Megatron is responsible for destroying Cybertron, crushing Bumblebee's voice box, and would most likely Cyberform Earth too. After threatening to destroy the Autobot base, Megatron sends Starscream to do just so. To get Ratchet to finish the formula, he reveals the almost finished Omega Lock to him. Persuasion Books *Transformers: Exodus *Transformers: Exiles Video Game *War for Cybertron *Fall of Cybertron *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References Category:Leaders